The use of portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable gaming systems, personal media players, and laptop computers, is rapidly increasing. Many of these portable electronic devices are equipped with global positioning system (GPS) devices that enable the locations of the portable electronic devices to be determined with a relatively high degree of accuracy. In addition, or alternatively, the locations of the portable electronic devices may be determined through identification of their Internet protocol (IP) addresses, which may, for instance, be assigned to the portable electronic devices by a wireless hotspot provider.
The identified locations of the portable electronic devices are often used to supply the portable electronic devices with information relevant to the identified locations. The relevant information comprises, for instance, information pertaining to landmarks or other structures of interest, advertisements, augmented reality, etc.